Humbah
Humbah is the yellow Boohbah. Humbah *'Colour': Yellow *'Actor': Emma Insley Biography Humbah can easily listen to what the "children" want the Boohbahs to do, and is able to master many warm-up and end dances with ease. However, his/her skills are not perfect, and (s)he can fall over exactly when some dances want the Boohbahs to do so. Character Appearance Humbah is yellow with a golden yellow strip at the back of his/her stomach and brown eyes. Warm-ups lead by Humbah Swing Your Arms and Shape Up * Rope and Rock * Flowers & Vase * Bat & Ball * Jumping on the Balls March To the Beat * A Pile of Balls * Musical Cushions * Pulling the Rope * Snowman (UK) Sideways Steps * Jack in the Box * Pencil Sharpener * Fido's Bone * Book Silly Marching * The Bed * Cracker (US) * Fairground Thing * Falling Oranges * Fido's Picture Hop Side to Side * The High Wall * Ball & Hoop Skipping * Skipping Rope (US) * Treasure Chest * Stream * Bouncy Castle Actors * Emma Insley (costume) * Tim Vine (sound designer) Merchandise * Hasbro (Dance Along, Silly Sounds, Peek-a-Boohbah, jumbo pillow, Zippity, action figure, and Play-Doh figure) * Golden Bear Toys (Lights and Sounds, medium plush, Peek-a-Boohbah, and Dancing) Gallery Snapshot 2 (24-02-2018 5-57 PM).png|Humbah wakes up in his/her pod Snapshot 1 (16-04-2018 12-37 PM).png|The other Boohbahs peek out of Humbah's line before they fly away Her pod.jpeg|Humbah sleeping Renders Humbah stand.png|Standing up Humbah.png|Flying to the left Humbah_fly.png|Flying toward the right Humbah_side.png|Flying to the left (side view) Category:Boohbah Category:Characters Category:Episodes with Humbah as the leader Category:Wobbling Category:March To The Beat Category:Boohbah: Magic Category:Boohbah: A Pile of Balls Category:Boohbah: Snowman Category:Marching and fall down Category:Hiding in a line Category:Boohbah: Cushions Category:Teletubbies: Rumble Tumble Fun Category:Boohbah: The Wonderful Wobbly Dance Category:Boohbah: Big Windows Category:Boohbah: Treasure Chest Category:Teletubbies: Colors Category:Characters with unknown genders Category:Boohbahs Category:Hop side to side Category:Dog Fido Photo Category:Fido the Dog Meat Bones Category:Boohbah: Shed Category:Boohbah: The High Wall Category:Silly Marching [[Category:Ing Episodes]] Category:Boohbah: Flowers Category:Queen Auntie Category:Bouncing Category:Boohbah: Grandmamma Category:The Jumping Bungee Boo Dance Category:Episodes with India Category:Episodes with the UK Category:Episodes with Japan Category:Episodes with Spain Category:Episodes with the USA Category:Episodes with Ecuador Category:Episodes with China Category:Episodes with Russia Category:Episodes with South Africa Category:Episodes with Germany Category:Boohbah: Ball & Hoop Category:Boohbah: Bat & Ball Category:Swing Your Arms And Shape Up Category:Skipping Category:Grandpapa and Grandmama discovers Rope and Rock Category:Swaying Category:Ball Episodes Category:Music Episodes Category:Episodes with Auntie Category:Mr Man's Balls Category:Make a Snowman Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady Category:Episodes with Mr Man Category:Episodes with Grandmamma Category:Episodes with Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Little Dog Fido Category:Episodes with Brother and Sister Category:Episodes with both Mr Man & Grandpappa Category:Episodes with Mrs Lady & Auntie Category:Episodes with Mr Man, Brother & Sister Category:Episodes with both Auntie & Mr Man Category:Boohbah: Little Dog Fido Category:Boohbah: Falling Oranges Category:Episodes with Grandpappa, Brother & Sister Category:Cushion Episodes Category:Episodes with both Grandmamma & Grandpappa Category:Boohbah: Duveltje in een Doosje Category:Episodes with Mr Man & Mrs Lady Category:Spin around and around and around [[Category:The Episodes]] Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:Boohbah: Sailing Boat Category:Lying Down And Standing Up Category:Flower Episodes Category:Picture Episodes Category:Episodes with Egypt Category:Mr Man and the Orange Trees Category:Back and Forth Category:Females Category:Boohbah: Schatkist Category:Boohbah: Flippers Category:Rope Episodes Category:Episodes written by Gary Winters & Gregg Whelan Category:Boohbah: Best Of Mr. Man Category:Mr Man's Bricks Category:Boohbah: Book Category:Sideways Steps Category:Boohbah: Fairy Tales Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Mr Man Category:Episodes with Grandmamma & Auntie